Keep Dreaming
by Lady Selan
Summary: Link and Zelda fall in love after Link's return from Clock Town, but Zelda's royal duties interfere. A dark stranger is present in Hyrule and introduces Link, the king and others to their darkest desires. Can Link defeat the darkness within him?
1. The Lucid Stranger

The Lucid Stranger

The young Princess Zelda stared pensively at the balcony in the castle courtyard where she met Link a few months earlier. It never ceased to amaze Zelda that Hyrule lay in ruins and the Triforce rested in the hands of Ganondorf those few months. Link, who believed Zelda when even her own father doubted her, valiantly defeated Ganondorf, which allowed Zelda to restore Hyrule to its former state. However, such a restoration completely erased the memory of the Hylians so that only Link, Zelda and the six sages recalled Ganondorf and the terrible acts he committed against Hyrule. Again, Zelda found herself in a similar predicament as before- her father would not believe her and would probably question her sanity if she relayed the events of the previous months to him. But how could Zelda model the Hylians and go about her daily life as if nothing had happened?

Zelda frowned and pondered her reflection in the pond that encircled the courtyard. An adolescent stared back at her with a fair complexion symbolizing her high class and golden locks bound in a headdress that she would remove when she came of age. Hylians often complimented her cerulean eyes, and if they were important enough to meet her gaze, they might also comment on the wisdom and sincerity her eyes held. A wisdom that had seen more than the average Hylian could expect to see in a lifetime. A sincerity which she bestowed on all who came into contact with her. Both she shared with a friend she was not certain she would ever see again.

Zelda's mind replayed the day he left: The two embraced as Zelda silently shed tears that dried on Link's emerald tunic. He said nothing for many minutes, seeming merely content to softly stroke her back while Zelda reflected on all they had overcome and Link thought of his desire to locate Navi. Finally, after what seemed like seconds to Zelda, he held her at arm's length and whispered, "Wait for me, I will return to you." Zelda nodded and watched his figure even after she could no longer distinguish him from the plains of Hyrule Field.

Everyday since then she found herself sauntering through the courtyards as she eagerly awaited his return. Only as the days and months blended together, she felt time standing still rather than healing. Everyday she would hear his voice or see his smile. Everyday there was something that reminded her of him. To Zelda, the struggle with Ganondorf and Link's heroics seemed like an illusion just like his leaving was. Everyday she struggled to avoid falling back into old routines for she feared if she did, then she would truly be no better from having had such a monumental experience. Everyday she held onto the hope that Link would return and restore order to her confused world. Everyday she was disappointed.

_But something is different about today, _Zelda thought. _I know he is coming back today, _she told herself.

She thought that maybe if she believed it enough, she could convince herself that he was really coming back. And about an hour later, Zelda had to convince herself no longer.

* * *

Link quickened his pace as Hyrule Castle loomed into view. His body protested with several aches and pains, but Link ignored them knowing there would be time for rest later. He must see Zelda! These past few months impressed upon Link how important Zelda really was to him. His desire to see her again enabled him to overcome every obstacle in his path until he salvaged Clock Town and was again free to roam Hyrule. It was then he could think of nothing else but returning to the one person who understood the significance of being the Hero of Time; of sacrificing his childhood so that others could enjoy their life unabridged.

At Link's grueling pace, Hyrule Castle was before him in a matter of minutes, and he maneuvered in such a way to avoid the familiar routes of the Hylian guards. Having had many occasions to develop stealth, the guards took no notice of him, and his spirits soared at the sight of Zelda in the courtyards. She strolled around the flowerbeds of daisies and roses almost completely disenchanted, but with a slight hope contained in a few of her steps. That slight hope magnified as soon as she noticed him. Her face illuminated with a smile, and the two were embracing in a matter of seconds. Zelda giggled joyfully as Link twirled her around. The two of them eventually fell to the grassy bed beneath them, completely dizzy, but their eyes dancing with laughter. It was Zelda who finally spoke.

"Y-you're back," Zelda huffed, still catching her breath. "You're really back!"

Link smiled and nodded, unable to find the appropriate words to convey his excitement. Zelda took it upon herself to speak for him.

"I cannot wait for you to tell me of your travels! We have so much to talk about and now that you're back you'll be staying for awhile, right?"

Finally finding his voice, Link evaded Zelda's question and relayed his adventures in Clock Town. Zelda listened intently, and it was not long before Zelda realized that Link, too, had been lonely. In all of his travels he could not form a connection with anyone that related with him the way Zelda did. Though neither realized it at the time, the connection was based on more than a close friendship. There was a blossoming attraction between the two of them that the mind of children could not understand.

* * *

Three years passed and Link and Zelda spent several afternoons sauntering through the castle courtyard or simply sharing ambitions that had not yet been corrupted by the cynicism of adulthood. To Zelda, it felt like time started moving again. To Link, it felt like he was regaining some of his lost childhood. During one particularly deep conversation as they lay sprawled on the courtyard grass, Zelda finally voiced a thought that had been bothering her ever since Link's return.

"Link..." she paused until her turned to look at her. "Don't ever leave me again."

Link directed his gaze back skyward and stared at the cumulus clouds, trying to designate different shapes and objects to the otherwise unremarkable clouds. Every so often he felt he would identify one, but it was not long before the clouds would shift and form a new shape.

"Zelda, I can't see into the future..." he finally spoke.

Zelda, who had been gazing at Link the entire time, finally turned so she was also facing the sky. She pointed her finger at a cloud.

"Link, what do you think that one is?"

Link followed her finger to a rabbit-shaped cloud. He identified it and she pointed to another. This continued for many moments before Zelda turned back to him.

"Link, I know we cannot see into the future, but right now I want to believe that this moment will last forever. Will you still promise me even though things might one day change?"

Link turned so he could meet her gaze.

"I promise."

Both held each other's gaze for several minutes, almost daring the other to turn away; to break the promise. Then, as if drawn by a magnetic force, the distance closed between them until their lips met in a short, uncertain peck, which then progressed to a passionate renewal of their promise. Lost in the wonder of their first kiss, neither Link or Zelda sensed they were being watched by a cloaked figure who was plotting their demise.

* * *

News of the blossoming romance of Link and Zelda spread like wildfire throughout the castle. Link, having no desire for the public eye, voiced his concerns to Zelda. She reassured him that the castle staff would lose interest after a month, only, three years later, the gossip was as potent as ever. Link couldn't even walk through a corridor without overhearing the hushed whispers of nearby handmaidens or receiving a covetous gaze from a castle guards. Although he pretended not to notice such blatant attempts at secrecy, his face still flushed from every whisper and he bore every stare branded upon his back. Most of the maidens resigned any attraction to Link to curiosity, with the exception of Melodia who didn't feel the slightest reservation in her attempt to win the princess' love over. Link always managed to politely decline her advances, however, lately she had become much more aggressive. Link inwardly groaned as he noticed her gazing upon him with a controlled smirk. Her brunette tresses were bound back in a loose ponytail, and she wore a shapeless navy dress, the traditional attire of Hylian maids. Her overall apparel, though unflattering, was topped by an apron which she tied so tight that it accentuated her curves and compressed her cleavage so that they rose and fell with every breath she took. Link did his best to avert his gaze, but Melodia never hesitated to bend or walk so that more of her flesh was exposed. She carried a tray of dirty dishes which she quickly rested on a conveniently placed cabinet.

"Good morning, my lord! What time are you meeting me for the ball?" She asked, casually placing a hand on his forearm. Link stared at her hand a moment before smoothly recoiling his arm. Melodia, however, did not seem the least bit disenchanted, and continued to gaze upon him with a knowing gleam in her eye. The kind that always left Link feeling guilty.

"You are wasting your time, Melodia," Link repeated a well rehearsed line.

Melodia pursed her lips, and though Link hated to admit it, she was pretty even when she was upset.

"You always say that, but I think it is you who are wasting your time. Do you really think the princess will have time to spend with you at her coming of age ball? She will be too busy greeting guests and fulfilling her royal duties. Surely she'd feel burdened having to entertain you as well," Melodia replied, with a slight teasing edge.

Link paused as he hadn't taken the time to consider this. He knew Zelda expected him to escort her, but maybe it would be best if he were out of the way. At least enough so she wouldn't have to worry about his well-being. Melodia actually had a good point...She seemed to sense this, for she smiled with condescending satisfaction.

"You would do well to find another escort. Maybe if I-" but Link hesitated for he didn't want to give her a false hope, "never mind. Find another escort."

Link was rescued by a servant who requested Melodia's help in mopping a spill. Link seized on her distraction and hurried away before she had time to respond.

* * *

Melodia had been right. Zelda's royal duties kept her confined to her throne so that he had only seen her briefly as he escorted her inside the ball room. He said little as they approached her throne, noticing that nearly every man stood transfixed by Zelda's beauty for none had seen her garbed in anything other than her royal robes. Her dress, an off-shoulder that lightly clung to her arms and waist, accentuated curves and bosom that her royal robes concealed. Her waist-length tresses shone a gold of such rich luster that seemed to be further telling of her genuine and kind nature. Once she stood before her throne, she released his arm and favored him with a loving, radiant look.

"Wait for me, I will return to you."

Link could not resist smiling at the familiar line. He made his way to a corner of the ball room, hoping to avoid the attention of Melodia. A welcoming speech was made by the king before the string instrumental commenced. The musicians performed several waltzes with a proficiency the Hylians had never before witnessed. Hundreds of guests gathered to dance, and though a few maidens approached him, Link politely declined. He was content to merely admire the dancers as they executed several complicated spins and maneuvers that Link was sure would have him on the floor in folly. Occasionally he glanced at Zelda, who by this point, had already greeted well into the triple digits. Hundreds more remained to be greeted, but Zelda welcomed each guest with a dazzling smile that conveyed sincerity and delight. She never balked and always politely blushed at the unoriginal compliments the eligible bachelors bestowed upon her. Link overheard several guests discussing her beauty and even one contemplating proposing marriage to Zelda, all of which caused Link to swell with pride that Zelda loved him.

After several hours passed, Link grew tired of evading Melodia's vision and made his way to the courtyards. The chirping of the nocturnal critters and the bristle of the breeze was just the break he had in mind. He approached the fountain and suddenly paused for he realized he was not alone. A person was stooped on the opposite side of the fountain, the shadow of a nearby oak disguising the facial features. The stranger stood upon noticing Link. Link stepped closer and took notice of the stranger's masculine height and stature. The stranger remained in the shadow, keeping his facial features a mystery Link.

"You do not fit in," the stranger's husky voice spoke, startling Link.

"What did you say?" Link asked, believing he misunderstood the stranger.

"You do not fit in," the stranger repeated.

Link paused for many moments, expecting the stranger to explain his peculiar comment. The ensuing silence continued, and Link replied when he was sure the stranger had nothing more to offer. "What do you mean?"

"Only those who do not fit in prefer the courtyards to the royal ball or the company of a maiden," the stranger replied, matter of factly.

"Then that means that you don't fit in," Link retorted.

"How right you are," the stranger replied in a way that made Link feel foolish for stating the obvious. "But you can learn to fit in."

"What do you mean?" Link asked, cursing himself playing right into the stranger's hands. The stranger, however, did not change his tone or make any mention of his satisfaction at winning Link's curiosity.

"Most give up their childhood dreams and allow maturity to take its course. They resign to monotonous roles in their youth, in which they will remain until their dying day. You have dreams of adventure that have been blinded by your love. Your love is now a higher priority than your dream, but I can help you achieve both love and adventure," the stranger replied solemnly.

"How?" Link asked, surprised at how quickly he was taken by this stranger's offer. _No, I'm just humoring him, _Link justified to himself, but was still not convinced. How did this stranger know that which Link denied to himself?

"Read this book," the stranger simply said, reaching into his bag and extending a worn, leather-bound book to Link.

Link, somewhat delayed by the stranger's simplicity, finally accepted the book he proffered. It was entitled _Mastering Lucid Dreams. _The word "lucid" stirred a sense of familiarity, and it did not take long for Link to recall that a lucid dream was a dream in which the dreamer was fully aware he was dreaming. He could often exert control over the scenery and could accomplish impossible tasks such as flying or traveling at great speeds. Still, Link failed to see the benefit. A dream was a dream, right?

"Why should I care about what will merely cease to exist when I awake?" Link challenged.

The stranger was unperturbed by the challenge and wasted no time replying.

"In life you are limited by your physical capabilities as well as your expected roles. For instance, was there ever a villain you would have defeated more efficiently if you were stronger? Was there ever a moment when you desired to display affection to your love but were prevented by societal expectations? In dreams you are not bound by such petty things as properness. You can behave exactly as you will or become stronger than your potential. You may wake, but the memory will remain. You can have as many adventures as you desire and never once leave your loved one behind. You can behave as you desire and not suffer damage to your reputation. Isn't that worth something?" the stranger asked more rhetorically than to Link.

Link started to reply, but stopped at the sound of approaching footsteps. He set the book down and turned his back on the stranger. Link heard Zelda before he saw her.

"There you are...I have been looking all over for you! They are about to start the last dance!" she spoke with a sense of urgency.

His spirits began to soar, but were grounded when he remembered the stranger. But when he turned to search for him he found the stranger had vanished! He felt Zelda's hand suddenly clasp his arm.

"Let's go before the song ends!"

Link blinked and broke out of his reverie. "You know I don't dance."

"And you know I don't care. Now come on!" She tugged on his arm with surprising strength. Link stumbled after her as she led him to the center of the ball room. Dancing couples gave way expectantly so that Zelda didn't once have to slow her pace. Suddenly she stopped and flung her arms around arm.

"But people are watching!" Link protested, glancing around nervously. It seemed the stranger had Link's proper nature pegged.

Zelda pulled him close, pressing her cheek to his, and whispered in his ear, "I'll make you forget they are here."

Link was first aware of his racing heart, then of Zelda's arms tenderly encircling his neck and finally of Zelda's hips as she enticed him to sway along to the music. He realized his own arms were awkwardly at his side and he quickly moved them to embrace her waist. She responded to his relaxed posture by gently resting her head against his soft emerald tunic. With the exception of their first kiss, the two lovers kept their affections private, and for the first time during his romance with Zelda Link felt an oblivion to the public eye. Had he experienced his usual self-consciousness he might have remembered that he left the book in the courtyard. He might have also noticed the mysteriously cloaked stranger approach a maiden and lead her away. Instead a gaze was shared between Link and Zelda, a gaze that reflected a mutual harmony and bond signifying their love which had withstood the trial of three years. Their lips met in an electrifying renewal of the promise they made only a short time ago, and continued seconds after the music stopped playing. The only thing that outlasted the kiss was the ire in Melodia's eyes.


	2. An Unexpected Betrayel

An Unexpected Betrayel

Princess Zelda's happiness was like a breath of spring air to Hyrule Castle. Her heart swelled with such love that almost every head stopped to gaze, half expecting her to take flight. She greeted all of the castle staff with a dazzling smile that even the most hardened Hylian could not help but return, and offered gracious words to Hylians such as the beggar who were often ignored. King Harkinian observed Zelda entering his chambers, and her delighted greeting caused a pang in his heart so great because it would be a matter of minutes before he betrayed her. Feeling the guilt creeping into his conscience, he reminded himself that he mentally exhausted all other options and this was the only way. He may destroy her happiness for an indefinite time, but Hyrule would prosper. That would be enough to please any ruler. Yet, part of him, his better half, reminded him of his love for Zelda. Could he really go through with his plan? Before he could answer that, Zelda stood before him. King Harkinian forced a smile, displacing all emotions but his guilt.

"I am pleased to see you so happy, my dear. You are happy, are you not?"

It was a question he already knew the answer to, but he hoped to prolong her happiness for just a moment longer.

Zelda nodded delightfully. "Can't you tell father? Link and I are so happy together! For once I am beginning to understand just how much you must have loved mother."

King Harkinian turned and feigned interest in a noisy finch outside his window to hide his grimace. How could he possibly relay his news to her now? But he had no choice. She was betrothed at birth to Lord Lucius from Elcid, a neighboring region, and now that her coming of age ceremony had concluded, Lucius would arrive in Hyrule within the week. King Harkinian knew very well what Zelda's reaction would be, but part of him held onto the hope that he would not have to resort to his plan. He sighed and turned to face his glowing daughter.

"Zelda, I fear I must share some news which I have kept a secret from you..." he trailed and Zelda patiently waited for him to continue. "You are betrothed to Lord Lucius from Elcid...It was an agreement at your birth to ensure that our nations would always be at peace. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner..."

King Harkinian watched as Zelda's expression shifted from impassive to a jarred shock as she absorbed the magnitude of his announcement. The blood seemed to completely drain from her face leaving her pale complexion a shade of ghostly white. He stared at her for awhile, waiting for a reaction. Her lack of emotion worried him, and he rambled to fill the silence.

"Lord Lucius comes from a wonderful family- wealthy, considerate and with a commendable reputation. There is not a more respectable family in Elcid...you should have no worries for the rest of your life and he will make an extraordinary king. I know you care for Link, but this is a good marriage for Hyrule."

Zelda blinked and her glazed expression was replaced with a justifiable outrage at the mention of Link. She met King Harkinian's eyes, her gaze murderous, and it was a wonder he managed to keep his patriarchal composure.

"You always approved of my relationship with Link and now suddenly you're marrying me off to some stranger. If you knew how much I cared for Link then you would not ask this of me. I refuse to be a part of this indignity!"

King Harkinian calmly raised a hand, hoping the silence would mollify some of her anger. He had never supported her relationship with Link, but didn't discourage it because he knew Zelda, in her headstrong manner, would have continued the relationship in secrecy. He permitted it to continue with the hope that it would fail in the face of maturity as many youthful relationships did. However, the bond between Link and Zelda was stronger than he realized, and time and maturity only strengthened it. He could not deny that he had done Zelda a great injustice, but he also knew he had to stand his ground for the sake of Hyrule. He knew that Zelda could not deny his final decree, but she would fight him to a bitter end. That was why he had to follow through with his plan. There was no other way.

"Zelda, I wanted to tell you many times, and there is little I can say in my defense for not doing so. Forgive me," Zelda started to retort, but he shot her a warning glance and she controlled her ire. "But I did mention many times that a relationship with a commoner never ends well. You had to know that I would never allow you to marry beneath your station-"

"So you chose my husband for me," Zelda finished his sentence with disgust. "I will never agree to such a marriage and even if you tie me to the altar and force the vows from me, I will never bear an heir to the throne. That's the end of it!"

King Harkinian gave a defeated sigh. "I thought you would say that...I'm sorry to have to do this, but you leave me no choice."

Zelda's anger was temporarily replaced by a nervous confusion. "Wh-What do you mean?"

Suddenly Zelda was seized from behind. Before she could shriek, a gag was forced securely in her mouth and a cloth was brought to her nostrils. She desperately struggled against her attackers but her efforts were useless. Upon realizing this she shot a glance of betrayed shock to her father, but he simply hunched dejectedly, appearing stricken by this turn of events. Feeling the tug of unconsciousness, Zelda fell to the ground, peering up towards her assaulters. She immediately recognized one of her handmaidens, Melodia, and Link.

_Link?? Why would he be here? I must be seeing things... _Zelda thought, straining to remain conscious. But the lull of sleep was too strong, and her body succumbed before she could ponder the matter any further.

* * *

Link flipped through the book on lucid dreams, randomly selecting passages to reread. He had devoted the entire night to reading the book so that his eyes were bloodshot and his vision was blurry when the cuckoo crowed. Still, he couldn't bring himself to put the book down. It intrigued him to no end to have adventures while he rested. He could rebattle former adversaries or even create a villain of his own. All of this he could do without limits as the stranger said. Yet, his reason reminded him that something was odd about the stranger. How did he know so much about Link and what compelled him to produce the remedy to Link's problems? Who brought a book on lucid dreams to the royal ball? Link could not find answers to his questions, but his curiosity continued to replace his puzzlement. What was the harm of having just one lucid dream? Surely he could forget all about lucid dreams if it didn't produce the result he desired...

Link still wasn't convinced. He decreed to give the topic more thought after he was better rested. Little did he know his curiosity would not wait for the consent of his better judgment.

* * *

Zelda awakened in a canopy bed with satin linens that shielded her from the friendly breeze. She propped herself on her elbows and murmured a greeting to the handmaiden who was currently drawing the curtains. The handmaiden assisted Zelda in selecting an outfit, which she set on the bed. As Zelda stood and the satin sheets receded, the handmaiden suddenly gasped.

"Gracious, my lady! What happened?" the handmaiden asked, gazing at an abrasion on her arm.

Zelda glanced at the scratch thoughtfully, noticing it had scabbed over. She could not recall receiving such an infliction, but knew she had to provide an explanation for the handmaiden or suffer a visit to the castle doctor. "I must have scratched myself in my sleep," Zelda replied, trying without success to convince herself.

The handmaiden nodded, knowing not to pry. "It looks dreadful, but your dress should cover it."

Zelda thanked the handmaiden and hurried to her meeting with a lord from Elcid. She didn't have the slightest idea what he intended to speak with her about, but the euphoria of her coming of age ceremony still remained. Oh how Zelda had been eager to engage in political matters and assume responsibilities that would prepare her ascension to the throne! She fully expected to tire of these duties after a few weeks, but for now she relished her adulthood.

She entered the lobby which was decorated with several portraits of her ancestors and a sculpture of Sir Cedric, a heroic knight in one of Hyrule's epic battles. Sitting in one of the cushioned chairs was a man with chestnut hair which he wore bound behind him. He stood as he noticed her and Zelda quickly noticed his rapier which was sheathed at his side. The hilt had several jewels, each of which Zelda guessed was worth more than the rapier itself. Everything from his rapier to his golden tunic spoke of his wealth, and though Zelda tried to fight it, she already found him conceited and ignorant of anything other than the finer points in life. Then again, who was she, a princess, to judge him? She knew little of the world the average Hylian lived in. Perhaps that's why she found Link's tales so intriguing. Her thoughts were distracted as her guest approached her.

"Ah, my lady!" he paused to take her hand. "I am Lord Lucius and I must say it is an honor to meet you!" He smoothly brought her hand to his lips, glancing up sidelong to catch her reaction.

After acknowledging him, she invited him to see the castle. He listened intently as she recounted Hyrule's history and showed him many of Hyrule Castle's prized artwork. Then he shared a similar account of Elcid and his desire to aid the people, many of whom were currently ostracized by the upper class. He admitted that his lifestyle was part of the problem, and sought to gain experience by interacting with the citizens of Elcid. Zelda didn't know when it happened, but by the end of their visit her prior impression of Lucius' snobbery was replaced with a man who felt a genuine concern for his people and a desire for justice much like her own. She had never met a humanitarian as wealthy as Lucius, and felt an awe of him that intrigued her throughout her visit with Link.

* * *

As Link sauntered through the castle corridors towards his room, he relayed many of the techniques the book mentioned to reach the state of consciousness necessary for a lucid dream. His reason warned him several times of the mysterious stranger, but Link reassured himself that he would only have one such dream and would remain completely in control throughout. His reason started to form another argument, but was sedated by the sudden appearance of Melodia. She carried a torch in one hand that she was using to light all of the hallway lanterns. Link clung to the shadows, hoping to avoid her as he did at the ball, but his luck obviously did not extend to tonight. Melodia gasped in her effeminate manner, and when she ran toward him, Link figured she intended to embrace him. Instead she struck him on the cheek, causing Link to lift his hand to his cheek in surprise.

"My Lord! How dare you stand me up last night, and after all the trouble I went to..." Melodia pouted prettily.

"I told you to find another escort..." Link replied, while stepping away to avoid another strike.

"And I told you the princess would be busy with her guests," she studied his reaction, which he tried to keep impassive. Melodia, as always, saw right through him. "And I was right, wasn't I?" She smiled sympathetically.

Link shrugged. "Yes, but I still had fun." He started to walk past her but she extended her arms, barring his path, but providing an excellent view of her cleavage which swelled enticingly. Link quickly averted his eyes, hoping the dim lighting prevented her from noticing.

"You know that it's going to continue to get worse, right? The princess will always have more guests and more responsibilities. She'll meet so many lords, counts and princes that she may even become intrigued with some..."

Melodia continued talking, but her last comment caused Link's mind to wander. Zelda brought up her visit with today's guest several times during the course of the afternoon. Link always knew men would find her attractive, but he viewed that as a compliment because Zelda was spending her time with him, not them. He never considered that Zelda might find some of them more attractive or intriguing than him, but now he couldn't deny the possibility. Just as there was always one stronger than he, there would always be one better traveled or even more skilled in swordsmanship. Link suddenly felt a self-consciousness and inadequacy he had never felt before. It was just in time for he noticed Melodia staring at him with her usual, seductive grin. Link lacked any idea of where the conversation had gone after his mind wandered, but Melodia filled him in.

"Will you give it some thought? None, not even Zelda if she truly loves you, will condemn you for entertaining another maiden in her emotional absence." Melodia placed a hand on his forearm and squeezed it gently. Then, as if realizing she accomplished all she would with Link that night, she resumed lighting the torches without another word to him. Sure enough, she gave him a lot to think about, and none of it was what she hoped he would be considering...or was it?

* * *

King Harkinian tossed his velvet robe over his shoulder and thundered toward the cloaked stranger. "You said the spell would take immediate effect, but Zelda's only notice of Lucius was as a political ally! How will our nations remain at peace if Zelda refuses to consent to the marriage? Explain yourself!" he hissed, making a considerable effort to keep his voice low.

Despite the king's flushed face and aggressive posture, the stranger remained unperturbed, merely regarding the king through eyes concealed by a dark hood. The king strained to view the stranger's facial expression as if to read his mind, but the glare of the castle window could not penetrate his cloak. The stranger's seeming indifference further enraged the king, and just as the king was about to retort, the stranger replied.

"I never claimed that the spell would take immediate effect. Remember that if it did you would stir the curiosity of Link who must remain uninvolved. Princess Zelda's attraction to Lucius must develop as naturally as possible. If Melodia added the correct dosage, the spell has already begun to intrigue the princess. Just be grateful that I remembered to conjure a memory loss spell or else Princess Zelda would have recalled all of the events prior to her visit with Lucius!"

The king considered the stranger's words for many moments, desperate to find a weak point, anything to take his mind from his guilt. But there was none. The king knew that the stranger had a valid point, and there was no point in arguing. He sighed in resignation.

"You're right. It does me no good to worry. Soon Zelda will marry Lucius and I can do my best to forget this. Maybe I'll even request one of your forget spells," the king said, brightening.

"No, my forget spell only works for events that are in your best interest to remember," the stranger said, without the slightest hint of regret.

The stranger and king conversed some more before the stranger departed, leaving the king to his thoughts. Even though Zelda would have no memory of the morning's events, the king would never forget. He tried numerous times throughout the afternoon to distract himself, but he retained the image of Zelda's betrayed eyes as they hoped to appeal to his better nature. How he wished he had never looked into them!


	3. I Could Speak of Your Beauty

I Could Speak of Your Beauty

Over the duration of several weeks, Zelda met with Lucius on an almost daily basis. The two continued to devise plans to counter the poverty and apartheid that ravaged their respective nations. Zelda agreed to a political alliance and in the upcoming weeks, advisors from Hyrule and Elcid met and surveyed both nations to offer their expert opinions. In the meantime, Zelda and Lucius visited the slums of Hyrule Market and Kakariko Village, offering food for the homeless and respite for several exhausted mothers. On this particular day, Zelda would supervise her attendants in entertaining the needy children. Lucius offered his arm to Zelda as he escorted her to the site.

"Thank you again, Lord Lucius, for accompanying me today," Zelda attempted to make conversation to ease the dread that tore at her heart every time she entered the back alleys of Hyrule Market.

Lucius fondly pat her hand. "Think nothing of it, your highness. It is a delight for me to aide your nation in any way I can. You need not ask for such favors, nor should you ask if you seek mine."

Zelda quickly turned away to hide her blush. She hadn't known Lucius had such affection for her! She naturally figured he had several prospects in Elcid. Yet, the sudden reminder of Link was enough to drain the blood from her face and slow her racing heart.

She turned to Lucius who was still staring at her.

"Lord Lucius, I am flattered that you view me as a woman worthy of your affections..." Zelda trailed, carefully considering her words, "But I fear my heart belongs to another..."

Lucius nodded compassionately.

"Not to worry, my lady. I was merely mentioning that my offer stands," Lucius' brows arched thoughtfully, which Zelda found to further enhance his handsome face. "You should know..." he hesitated as if thinking better of it.

"Yes, my lord?" Zelda gently encouraged him.

"You should know that I do not view you as worthy of my affections. I view you as the standard all princesses, countesses and maidens should strive to be. You may feel that I am idolizing you, but I believe that I am not just seeing you as the princess you are. I am seeing you as the queen you will become. Any lord would delight in having such an intelligent and compassionate lady at his side. I could speak of your beauty, but I am sure there is nothing you have not heard before. I hope your count or lord or whatever his title may be realizes how blessed he is to know you..."

Zelda's hands went to her cheeks as she felt them reddening. No longer caring, she took Lucius' hand in both of hers, and glanced at him with an expression she hoped reflected her gratitude and did not betray any other feelings.

"Lord Lucius, your words have truly touched me...I feel undeserving, but I will remember them in the years to come. Thank you...truly!"

Zelda squeezed his hand and released it upon realizing that she was standing outside her destination.

* * *

Link stirred sleepily as he awoke from his first lucid dream. Though he was conscious, he kept his eyes sealed, hoping to return to his dream state. The experience had been exhilarating! Not only had he embarked on an adventure, but he slayed several foes, many of which fell to thrusts of his sword he had struggled for years to properly execute. Yet he didn't have to once practice in his dream. He unleashed a series of lunges and slices as if he had known how his whole life. Never before had he possessed this level of swordsmanship. Would he ever?

_Maybe I won't have to, _Link thought. The book did say that the mind has difficulty distinguishing between reality and illusion. Perhaps if his dream seemed real, his mind would eventually believe he was capable of new techniques. Talk about power! Link was momentarily reminded that power was often what drove villains like Ganondorf to commit such evil acts, but it was soon forgotten within his excitement for his lucid dreams.

* * *

Lucius watched as Zelda entered the building before approaching the beggar they passed on the way. Zelda had noticed him, but Lucius assured her he would take care of him while she tended to the children. Wearing a cordial smile, Lucius made eye contact with the beggar who, used to being ignored, seemed uncertain if Lucius was acknowledging him. Lucius shared a greeting with the beggar who finally returned Lucius' grin, revealing a mouth with several teeth missing.

"Forgive me, sir!" the beggar's hoarse voice spoke. "I would stand, but I have arthritis and a bad leg."

"Think nothing of it," Lucius replied as he shot a careful glance around him to be sure he was alone. When he turned back to the beggar, his previously sympathetic grin suddenly hardened to an expression of conceited disgust.

"Why don't you get a job? If you're so starved, why aren't you working?" Lucius sneered at the shocked beggar.

"I...I can't work because of my leg," the beggar stammered. His eyes widened nervously as Lucius knelt down so that the beggar had no choice but to meet Lucius' snobbish gaze. Lucius made sure that he knelt so his rapier dangled right in the beggar's vision. The jewels seemed telling of Lucius' hardened heart, and when Lucius chuckled, it rang in the beggar's ears like diamond scratching glass.

"A likely story! Just admit it...you're too stupid, too lazy to work like the rest of us," Lucius snatched the beggar's arthritic hand and placed in it an old, pitiful dagger which he brought to his own neck, "Say it!"

"I'm not..." the beggar trailed as Lucius forced the beggar to apply pressure to the dagger. A thin line of blood appeared on Lucius' neck, and the beggar immediately corrected himself upon seeing it. "I mean...I am too st-st-st..." the beggar stuttered over the word as if saying it would deny him the last ounce of hope he had in himself. The perspiration on the beggar's face glimmered in the afternoon sun. He struggled to control his shaking, which only increased his pulse and caused him to shake more. Lucius struck upon this vulnerability.

"What's wrong? You can't obey a simple order even to save a man's life? No wonder you don't have a job! This leaves me no choice. Now you'll go to your grave with a man's death on your conscience. I hope you're happy you worthless scum!"

"No!" the beggar desperately cried. In his distraction, Lucius suddenly seized the dagger and thrust it in the beggar's heart. The beggar gasped in agony as he gazed at the dagger impaled in him.

Lucius shook his head pitifully. "It's a shame, really, but even more shameful is that you thought for a second that I would allow myself to die at the hand of a stinking geizer such as yourself. All the same, rest assured that the residents will spare only a single thought for the nameless beggar who lived a life so tragic that it eventually brought upon his death. A few may even consider the irony of one's life being the cause of one's death, but believe me when I say that even they will shrug any further thought off and continue about their day undisturbed."

Lucius glanced at the beggar who lay motionless. As he placed the beggar's hand on the knife, he wondered for a moment just how much the beggar had heard. Lucius quickly shrugged his shoulders in the exact same fashion the village would as he left to share his heroic struggle with Zelda.

* * *

"I could speak of your beauty, but I am sure there is nothing you have not heard before? He actually said that?" Link asked incredulously.

Link chuckled but Zelda did not join him.

"Yes he did. And I will have you know that it meant a lot to me. It is rare that anyone, especially men, notice anything other than my beauty!" Zelda replied bitterly.

_Where did that come from? _Link wondered angrily. Zelda never gave him a chance to ask.

"You're right that he was trying to win my affection, but that doesn't devalue his words. You should realize by now that I am going to have several lords vying for my affection. We've discussed this many times, or did you forget?" Zelda challenged.

Link sighed patiently. "Listen Zelda, I didn't mean to upset you-"

"I know Link," Zelda interrupted. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I witnessed a horrible thing today, but I do not wish to discuss it now..."

"What happened Zelda?" Link asked with evident concern.

"Please Link...not now," Zelda begged.

Link nodded and Zelda gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight Link."

Zelda closed the door before he could respond.

* * *

"Lord Lucius, you must control yourself! What if Zelda had seen?" King Harkinian asked, trembling with the horror of the news.

Lucius glowered. "I hardly think you're one to speak. Especially seeing as you betrayed your own daughter and are suffering her to an arranged marriage you kept secret!"

"Th-that has nothing to do with this!" the king retorted.

"Quite the contrary...if you told Zelda of the marriage as a child, she never would have allowed herself to fall in love with a peasant. A peasant! Nothing is more disgraceful than to see royalty scraping the bottom of the bucket. I have to enter my marriage knowing that I am kissing the lips a peasant placed his filthy mouth on! How dare you lecture me!"

The king, having been trained to keep his composure, only displayed his anger in his clenched fists. It was dark enough that Lucius could not observe the king's white knuckles, but Lucius sensed the king's wavering composure nonetheless.

"Very well," the king paused to inhale deeply, "what would you have me do?"

"I want you to remove Link from my bride's life of course! But don't kill him. I don't think I can handle a grief-stricken wife on top of this!"

The king considered for many moments before pulling a cord to summon a servant. The servant appeared almost instantly and knelt before the king.

"What does his majesty please?"

"Send for Melodia!" the king commanded.


	4. A False Hope

A False Hope

Zelda found it difficult to fathom that three weeks had passed since the suicide of the beggar. Each time she walked through the alley she first observed him, she couldn't help but wonder if the whole thing could have been prevented if she hadn't been so absorbed in her conversation with Lucius. It wasn't long before she reminded herself that her guilt would not resurrect the beggar, yet somehow her guilt felt like penance. If she were to forget this beggar, it would be like he hadn't existed, thus she felt obligated to hold onto her guilt even though it wore on her. Her somberness must have concerned Lucius, who gently squeezed her arm.

"Are you still wondering if you could have prevented his death?" Lucius asked. He took her ensuing silence as an answer. "Well don't. There was nothing you, I or anyone could have done. He was so set in his decision that he turned his knife on me when I attempted to help him."

Zelda sighed. "I know, but he just didn't strike me as, well...as a rash man. I spoke with a few villagers who occasionally exchanged greetings with him and got the impression that he was a gracious man. He seemed to accept the life he had, shocking as that may be to us who can't imagine living in his conditions."

Lucius' response was abrupt, which made Zelda feel for a second he was being defensive.

"That, my lady, is your flaw, which may one day be your undoing. You rely on impressions. Just because a man seems content doesn't mean he is. Just because he smiles doesn't mean that his life is at peace. He had problems just like the rest of us, as well as a dread we will never know. This is why you must not look at his death as an end. Try to think of it as a motivator for ending the poverty and despair that cause the Hylians to seek such ends."

Zelda brightened. "You're right, my lord! Such guilty thoughts will lead me nowhere but down. Thank you for revealing this!"

But even as Zelda said those words, even as she appeared optimistic, her true feelings hidden in her subconscious were not such. She was plagued with dreams that ended with her losing complete faith in her extraordinary ability to determine people's true motives. As she woke and contemplated such dreams, Lucius' words echoed in her mind. 'That, my lady, is your flaw, which may one day be your undoing.'

* * *

Link's quest seemed simple. He was to seek the Triforce of Courage in order to awaken Princess Zelda, who was cursed by the magician Carock. The enemies he encountered throughout his journey were like none he ever battled, and Link felt, might have been impossible to defeat if they were not within his dream. His dream enabled him to jump to heights he would never reach in reality as well as develop the focus needed to launch beams from his sword. The minions of his lucid dream fell easily to his sword, but occasionally he would receive an injury which made the experience feel more realistic.

In addition, Link always began his adventure in the chambers of the sleeping Princess Zelda, who as of late, he was seeing less of in reality and more of in his dreams. Link never had a moment to realize that his increased desire to sleep was much of the reason he saw less of Zelda. Melodia suddenly burst into his room commanding all of his attention.

"My lord!" Melodia delightfully cried as she plopped on the bed beside him. "I have the most wonderful news to share with you!"

Link started from the bed.

"My lord!" Melodia pouted, until Link gazed at her. "You seem bashful today, but I know you're just dying to hear my news!"

_Not really, _Link thought and almost said, but he knew Melodia would persist until he heard her news. "What is it?"

Melodia giggled gleefully, and before Link realized her intent, her lips met his in a shocking, but electrifying kiss. Link's eyes widened and his body tensed at Melodia's bold and unexpected move. Link quickly sobered, pushing Melodia away as he did.

"Melodia!" he protested angrily, "What do you think you're doing?"

It was Melodia's turn to be shocked, but she recovered just as quickly.

"My lord, why are you rejecting me when you can have me exactly where you want me?" Melodia grinned seductively at Link's perplexed expression. "Don't repress your desires on my account, my lord. There isn't anything you desire that I won't give you."

Melodia enticingly positioned herself on the bed and parted her legs slightly as if inviting Link to fulfill Melodia's delusional fantasy.

Link shook his head. "I've denied you several times before. What makes you think that this time will be different?"

There is nothing that would have prepared Link for the answer which Melodia gave so matter-of-factly.

"Because Princess Zelda agreed to it."

* * *

The dark-cloaked stranger lurked in the shadows of Zelda's room, anticipating the forthcoming quarrel between Link and Zelda. He must ensure that Zelda's affection for Link was now only a fond memory to her. He must occupy Link with his lucid dreams if his plans were to succeed. The stranger stepped further into the shadows as hurried footsteps climbed the marbled stairs. An urgent knock rapped on Zelda's door, and she released a heavy sigh before straightening her posture to conceal any regret she felt. She opened the door and felt just as unsurprised as this visitor as the dark stranger felt. Zelda invited Link inside and listened as he asked her a question she spent all morning preparing to answer.

"Melodia speaks the truth, Link. I did agree," Zelda acknowledged with a lack of emotion that surprised even her.

Link stared at her silently. Zelda may have had several weeks to prepare for this confession, but the magnitude of the past few hours was weighing heavily on Link's heart.

"I realize this is a shock, Link, but it is the best decision for us. Our lives are headed in different paths," she recited her rehearsed line.

"But our lives have always been headed in different paths," Link suddenly found his voice.

Zelda smiled weakly. "Then our breakup was inevitable."

Link reached for Zelda's gloved hands and clasped them tenderly. "How can you say that, Zelda? We have always had common ground..."

Zelda gently removed her hands from his grasp. "You mean our roles in defeating Ganondorf? That is no longer a reality, Link."

Link winced at her response, particularly at the mention of reality. That word was a bit hazy for him as of late.

Zelda continued. "We have many fond memories together Link, and I will always treasure them..."

"I...I wish you had told me you were feeling this way sooner...At least then I would have had time to compete," Link stammered.

Zelda shook her head. "There was never anyone to compete with Link."

It was then that Link knew that Zelda had made up her mind. She knew that he always gave everything his best, and if she would not even give him the opportunity to overcome her willpower, then it was as if she said that his best was no longer enough for her. That knowledge hurt Link more than Zelda asking him to find comfort in Melodia's arms. Link struggled to maintain his composure, and at this sight, Zelda moved to do what she promised herself she would not. She stepped forward to embrace him. Link sobered and quickly took a step back. Zelda silently thanked him for she knew that she would cry if he held her. That would give Link a false hope and he deserved better. Link almost resigned to anguish as he sauntered from Zelda's room, but was soon overcome by a brilliant notion...The lucid dreams! Perhaps he and Zelda were no longer compatible in reality, but reality did not matter in his dreams! It was during this devious notion that the dark stranger crept past Link's normally keen eye and approached the king's chambers.

* * *

King Harkinian anxiously paced his chambers, finding it difficult to recall a time when his life was not full of deception. Everything from the way he deceived Zelda to the way he was currently deceiving himself. He dwelled on the deceptions so often that he could no longer distinguish lies from reality. Did Zelda really breakup with Link out of her own will? No, that was the result of the stranger's charm, which only enhanced her already present infatuation for Lucius so that it clouded her long-term affection for Link. At least that's what the dark stranger said...what if the stranger lied? The king quickly abolished that thought. Too much depended on Zelda's marriage to Lucius and the king's mind could not bear the burden of an added concern. Suddenly the stranger appeared behind the king as if summoned by his thoughts. The king lurched backward in shock.

"It is done," the stranger's solemn voice suddenly broke the silence.

The stranger started towards the door as quickly as he appeared.

"Who are you?" the kind suddenly asked.

The stranger paused in place, saying nothing for many moments. His sudden chuckle sent a chill up the king's spine.

"As if that even matters now. Let's just leave my identity as someone with the courage to do and say what you won't," the stranger replied and left before the king could say another word.

The king added this night to his growing list of sleepless nights as he recalled how quickly he did take to the stranger. He knew the stranger from the time he arranged Zelda's marriage to Lucius, yet everything from this man's physical appearance to his true motives was a stranger to the king. What was it about this stranger that aroused such interest? The king found some resolve in the fact that Melodia, a handmaiden and Link had also been swayed by the stranger, but the king's ignorance of the stranger still remained. Little did the king know that he was better acquainted with the stranger than he realized.

* * *

**A/N: Keep the faith and remember that this is a Link/Zelda fanfic.**


	5. The Dark Mirror

The Dark Mirror

Melodia was overwhelmed, yet her task was simple. She was to mix tiny bits of foliage from the yew plant with the king's evening tea. The dark stranger informed her that consuming foliage from the yew plant was shown to be fatal without any warning symptoms. Still Melodia hesitated, not out of concern for the king, but from a nagging doubt that this would truly be the last request the stranger asked of her. Melodia recalled when the stranger first approached her offering her the ability to seduce and bend even the most powerful men to her will. All the stranger asked for in return was Melodia's service, which at the time Melodia felt was a small price to pay. Namely, the potential to be more than a worthless handmaiden was too great an offer for her to reject. Finally she would have everyone's recognition! She could wed a wealthy nobleman or count and never have to serve another again. Yet the man whose attention she most desperately desired was the one who would not yield to her advances. Why then if the stranger's power was insufficient to win Link's affection should she have to murder the king? Shouldn't a request so risky offer another reward?

Melodia crushed the foliage and stirred it into the simmering tea. With shaking hands, she placed the teapot on a tray and began ascending the winding steps towards the king's room. She traveled this path every night, yet her current mindset made the path seem unfamiliar and her steps unsteady. Each step closer to her destination was a reminder that she didn't have the courage to refuse the stranger's request. As much as Melodia tried to deny it, the stranger embodied her deepest and darkest desires that she hid even from herself. The stranger was that devious voice that tempted her to pilfer one of the castle's priceless jewels that were left poorly guarded at night. The stranger represented the greed that Melodia guessed was present in every Hylian heart that made Hylians susceptible to individuals like this stranger. In short, the stranger was but a shadow in her heart...a shadow of herself.

It was with that thought that she entered the king's chambers and approached his bedside. She set the tray on his nightstand and poured a cup of tea. Quickly glancing to ensure that the foliage was not visible, she offered the cup to the king.

"Not yet Melodia," the king ushered her away. "Lucius informed me of a custom of his land which is to have the handmaiden taste the tea before serving it. While I doubt that anyone has tampered with the tea, it is to ensure my safety. Do you have any objections to this?"

Melodia froze. This couldn't be happening. Everything she worked for would be meaningless if she were to die. But how could she avoid this? If only she had a moment to think!

"Melodia," the king's voice rose impatiently. "I assume you have no objections."

"No-no your majesty," Melodia finally stammered, "it's just...it's just I am allergic to tea!" The words were out of her mouth before she realized how silly she sounded.

The king peered curiously at Melodia over his thick spectacles. "Did you not share a cup of tea with one of Lord Lucius' servants just yesterday?"

Melodia felt the lie brand itself to her scarlet face, but she rambled in a desperate attempt to buy some time. "I did, but I endured several hours of dreadful stomach pains. I used to experience such pains often but I never realized the tea was causing it. Who would have thought that tea..." Melodia trailed as she noticed the king's impatient expression. "I mean I request his majesty's mercy so I do not have to repeat such a painful experience."

"I see..." The king looked skeptical and Melodia feared he would ask her to drink the tea anyway. "Well no matter, I will summon another handmaiden to drink the tea."

His reply temporarily lifted the burden from her downcast eyes so that she gazed up at him in horror. The king did not notice as was already pulling the rope to summon his nighttime handmaiden. Almost instantly, a young maid appeared who Melodia was vaguely acquainted with. The maid listened as the king explained his request, and she wasted little time turning to Melodia and extending her hand. Melodia hesitated because she held the future of this young woman in her hands. It was one thing to murder the king as that had been her order. It was another thing to murder someone who had no involvement in her plans. Still, Melodia knew she had to act fast or she would appear even more suspicious. Melodia started to hand the tea to the handmaiden, but purposefully lost her grip on the cup. The cup shattered upon impact, leaving the tea to seep through the cracks on the wooden floor. The king snorted in disgust and Melodia and the handmaiden immediately fetched rags.

"Forgive me your majesty!" both the handmaiden and Melodia said in unison.

"Never mind, just pour me a cup of tea," the king commanded impatiently.

Melodia obeyed and checked again to ensure the foliage was not visible.

"Your majesty does not wish me to try some?" the handmaiden sweetly questioned.

The king grunted and dismissed the handmaiden who picked up the tray of rags as she left. The king stirred some sugar into the tea and consumed the scalding liquid and several delicate gulps. Melodia anxiously observed as he placed the empty cup on the tray and brought a napkin to dab his moustache. Why wasn't the foliage taking affect? The stranger claimed death would be instantaneous. Did she not add enough foliage to the tea?

"Was the tea to your liking, your majesty?" Melodia asked as always.

"Well it was as I expected but not as I'd hoped," he replied.

Perplexed, Melodia gazed at the king who seemed unaware of Melodia's presence.

Then her eyes were drawn to a parting in the curtains as a man identical to the king stepped out.

"You mean...?" the king standing near the curtains replied in a regretful tone.

"She did not pass," the king on the bed confirmed.

Melodia turned back toward the king on the bed and suddenly realized that he had vanished and in his place was the dark stranger!

"How...?" Melodia trailed, unable to find words.

"Yes, Melodia, this was a test," the stranger's cool voice sent a chill down her spine. "I had to know if you had it in you to betray the one you pledged to serve. Now that I see that you do, I no longer have any use for you."

"What do you mean?" Melodia spoke more bravely than she felt.

"I have no patience for this conversation. Lucius will explain it to you if he desires," the dark stranger said as he vanished.

Suddenly, Melodia was grabbed from behind and when she glanced at the king with pleading eyes, she noticed that Lord Lucius stood next to him.

"Please Lord Lucius, your majesty," Melodia begged the two of them, "tell me what is going on."

The king refused to meet Melodia's eyes allowing Lucius to take the initiative.

"Melodia, you still don't understand? The dark stranger was testing you before he granted you the ability to seduce the object of your affections. He had to know that you could be trusted before he allowed you to win over Link."

"But what does Link have to do with the dark stranger?"

Lucius chuckled menacingly. "You daft girl...the stranger is Link. Just as he is you and me and our king. He is our shadow self. Better known to you as Dark Melodia and better known to Link as Dark Link. Dark Link had to know that once you knew how to seduce Link you wouldn't turn on him once you achieved your greatest desire. Now he knows that even when you had a way out of giving the tea to the handmaiden, you will stop at nothing short of murdering your master to meet your goals. This is why he has no more use for you."

Melodia shuddered as Lucius repeated that last sentence. She realized why as she watched Lucius pour another cup of tea and approach her. Surely he didn't mean to...

Lucius seemed to read her mind. "Have some tea, Melodia. You administered the poison yourself, so there will be no surprises."

The tea violently swirled along the rim of the cup as Lucius thrust the cup toward her. The guard behind her slightly loosened his hold on her, but Melodia kept her hands firmly at her sides, hoping a conversation would distract Lucius from his task.

"If my shadow is so eager to be rid of me, what makes you think he won't do the same to you?" Melodia challenged Lucius.

Lucius chuckled, causing the cup in his hand to shake and spill a few drops of tea onto Melodia's apron. "Because my shadow and I are one. Unlike you, I do not repress my dark desires. I fully acknowledge them, just as I did with that pitiful beggar in Kakariko Village. Of course, that murder had the added benefit of Princess Zelda desiring my comfort," he paused to grin triumphantly at the downcast king. "Just think of Hyrule's potential once we eliminate the leachers from the kingdom. Why...we will quickly become the most advanced society!"

While Lucius continued rambling, Melodia desperately pondered an escape. Just as Lucius finished his explanation and inched the cup towards her lips, she had a notion. But she had to probe Lucius to see if her plan would work.

"Why bother giving me that tea, Lucius? It didn't affect my dark self. Why waste your time?" Melodia taunted.

"You ignorant girl!" Lucius snarled. "It didn't affect our shadowed friend because he is a shadow! Poison cannot affect what is not alive! Now drink!"

The guard forced Melodia's mouth open and tilted her head, giving Lucius the entrance he needed to pour the now lukewarm tea. Melodia did not know how long she had to live, but now she knew that her plan would work. There was only one catch...she would need to enlist the king's aid.

* * *

Lately Zelda's dreams were very troublesome. Her dreams were consumed by shadows and a world full of greed. A world where people sought their innermost desires with little regard to others. Zelda would awaken from these dreams feeling hopeless and fearful. During nights like these, she would seek Link's company. Even though she broke up with him with both of their best interests in mind, she still found it difficult to resist visiting him. She wished she could ponder with him the meaning behind these dreams and then seek solace in his protective arms. Last night, she almost did just that because her nightmare was the worst of all. She dreamed that Link and her father were inhabitants of this shadow world in her dreams. When she awoke, she had to convince herself that it was not true, although all of her logic pointed to proof that revealed there was something very different, almost scary about both her father and Link.

* * *

King Harkinian could not bear to witness Melodia's death. Melodia had been in his service ever since her early childhood, and even though the king did not care for his servants in the case that one was captured by an enemy, he couldn't prevent his paternal instincts from feeling regret for Melodia. She was seventeen, only a year older than Zelda. She and Zelda were different in every way, but there was something about a similar age that made a parent think of their own child. Would he stand up to his shadow if he threatened to kill Zelda? King Harkinian wished he could say that he would defend Zelda with confidence, but lately his fear of his shadow was so great that he was unsure.

"Your majesty!" Melodia called, interrupting King Harkinian's thoughts.

King Harkinian ignored Melodia and prepared to make his escape from this dreadful turn of events.

"Your majesty!" Melodia desperately repeated. "Please listen!"

King Harkinian cursed his better half which stopped him in his tracks.

"I know you can't save me, but I have one request..."

King Harkinian turned to face her, suddenly very interested in Melodia's pre-death priorities.

"Please allow me to gaze one last time into the dark mirror..."

_The dark mirror? How does she know of...?_ King Harkinian wondered. But then the answer became obvious. Melodia cleaned his room. It wasn't impossible for her to encounter the dark mirror, the place where the dark shadow first appeared. King Harkinian discovered that mirror hidden amongst the various castle heirlooms many years ago. He sensed a great power from it, but was unable to gaze into it for many days. When at last he succumbed to his curiosity, his shadow's reflection appeared, granting him the ability to make Hyrule the most powerful kingdom. While he knew he should refuse such a suspicious offer, his shadow's logic got the best of him. King Harkinian could not deny that power was the quality he desired most, and he accepted his shadow's offer with an urgency he was ashamed of to this day. It was then that his shadow emerged from the mirror as a separate entity. It was only recently that King Harkinian learned that the shadow also manifested as Link, Lucius and Melodia. What fate will his greed leave Hyrule in?

"Your majesty, please!" Melodia pleaded.

King Harkinian did not understand why a gaze into the dark mirror was her last request, but he decided to honor it in lieu of his inability to save her life. He immediately hustled to the wall nearest his bed and drew the curtains concealing the dark mirror. The dark mirror hung on the wall, recently covered by a towel, King Harkinian's desperate attempt to prevent his shadow from gaining further insight into the deepest secrets of his soul. King Harkinian carefully lifted the dark mirror from the wall and brought it to Melodia, who was now fully dependent on the guard behind her to hold her up.

Lucius sneered. "The fool hopes to appeal to her shadow's power. Little good that will do her."

King Harkinian ignored Lucius and held the mirror before Melodia.

"Thank you, your majesty," Melodia whispered.

Nothing could have prepared King Harkinian for what happened next. Without warning, Melodia summoned all of the strength within her to break free of the guard's weakened hold on her. Lucius stood perplexed a moment until he realized her intent. He lunged to intercept her, but Melodia had already entered the dark mirror.

* * *

Link's dream adventure had concluded. He retrieved the Triforce and was preparing to awaken Princess Zelda from her deep slumber. Only as he lifted the Triforce, he felt a presence behind him. He withdrew his sword as he turned.

"Melodia!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Link, I..." she said, glancing warily at his sword.

"Even in my dreams I cannot escape you!" Link's voice rose.

"I am not here to seduce you, Link. I am only able to be here because I have died."

The anger on Link's face suddenly mollified and he sheathed his sword. "What do you mean?"

Melodia shared all of the last hour's events with Link, who listened intently. When she informed him of the stranger's identity, a desperate doubt overcame him.

"No...he can't be Dark Link!" he paused to contemplate. "I just defeated my shadow. I would have recognized him!"

"Link, he is not just your shadow. He is the shadow of everyone who gazes into the dark mirror," Melodia corrected.

"Melodia, I never looked into the dark mirror!" he reasoned.

Melodia guiltily broke eye contact.

"What is it?" Link questioned, feeling suddenly uneasy.

"You did look into the mirror, Link, although you did not realize it at the time."

"What do you mean?" Link probed.

"In the courtyard during the princess' coming of age ball," she waited for Link to recall.

Link considered for a moment before asking the question Melodia dreaded. "How do you know this?"

"I know because I placed the mirror there," she glanced at Link as he absorbed this new information. Finally, she could hold back no longer and she ran to embrace him. "Oh, Link! I am so sorry! I too was duped by my shadow and thought I could gain my greatest desire by following orders. My shadow ordered me to place the mirror in a place I knew you would be and I knew you would come to the courtyard to escape." She paused as Link looked doubtful. "Come on, you really didn't think you could evade me that easily at the ball?" Melodia teased.

Link wanted to be angry at her. He wanted nothing more than to push her away from him and to wake up from this nightmare, but instead he forgave her and empathetically returned her embrace. He released her after a brief time, allowing her many moments of silence to cry. Link took time to consider this new information, and countered his increasing anger with several questions.

"I saw a person in the courtyard. If I saw a mirror, wouldn't it glimmer?" Link resolved.

Melodia weakly smiled. "An ordinary mirror would glimmer, but the dark mirror does not reflect anything but the darkest desires of your soul. This often manifests as a separate entity because those dark desires are desires you repress. You saw the mirror as a separate person because you were unable to conceive those desires as your own. If you were able to, you would have simply seen yourself reflected. Lord Lucius, for instance, sees himself when he looks into the mirror."

Link was filled with a sudden fear as he considered Zelda interacting with Lucius. Link could not begin to understand what Zelda saw in Lucius, but realized that Lucius was most likely deceiving her. What then was Lucius truly after?

"Link..." she said, pausing so she had his attention, "you must do what King Harkinian, Lucius and I have failed to do. You must defeat your shadow and destroy the dark mirror. The destruction of the dark mirror will release the shadow's hold on everyone. If you don't, I am not sure of the shadow's plan, but I suspect it has to do with the dark mirror. You must stop him!"

Link boldly nodded. "I have fought my shadow before. I am more experienced now, so I will easily dispatch him."

Melodia shook her head. "No Link, it will be different. You've allowed your shadow to learn your greatest desires and vulnerabilities. He will use them all against you."

Link felt a new fear for the challenge before him. He defeated many enemies, but they only presented a physical challenge to him. How could he defeat an enemy who knew his greatest emotional weakness? Perhaps this is why love and adventure were not compatible.

"Link..." Melodia gasped, interrupting his thoughts.

He turned and noticed that she had collapsed. He knelt beside her to hear her voice, now a faint whisper.

"Your shadow knows all of your desires, but he is your opposite in every way. Perhaps..." her eyes closed and for a moment Link feared she had died, but he could see that she regarded him through tiny slits. "Perhaps you can use that against him."

Melodia's eyes completely closed, and Link sat silently considering her words. Link stared at Melodia's lifeless body, noticing it was quickly becoming transparent. He reached for her hand, making no contact. Before her body completely vanished, he heard her voice.

"I wish things would have worked between us. Princess Zelda must be quite a woman. Congratulate her for me."

Then Link's original dream resumed, only now, he saw the lucid dream as it truly was... A world of shadows.

* * *

**A/N: Final chapter coming soon!**


	6. Where We Go From Here

Where We Go From Here

King Harkinian reread the letter he composed to Zelda one final time before placing it in an envelope and sealing it with wax. He waited for the wax to dry, then summoned a servant to set the letter in a place he knew Zelda would find it. Before the servant left, he beckoned him closer and whispered a request that would have made any servant but this one pale. The servant politely told the king he would do whatever his majesty wished then the king dismissed him. King Harkinian pushed his chair backward and moved to the window in his study overlooking the courtyard. While he usually focused on his regrets, today he could only recall the fond memories he had of Zelda and his late wife. King Harkinian drank these memories in so eagerly that he almost wished for one more chance to remedy his mistakes. He quickly waved away the thought, knowing that it was too late for regrets. Hearing Lucius whistling as he approached the study, King Harkinian sobered but remained facing the window. Lucius turned the knob slowly before the door opened with a loud creak.

"Good afternoon, your _majesty_," Lucius emphasized with a sarcastic tone. "I figured I should address you formally as I shall be the last person to do so."

King Harkinian continued reflecting on his fond memories. When Lucius realized that King Harkinian was ignoring him, he resumed his verbal assault.

"Does his _majesty _wish for more time to dwell on his faults?" Lucius mocked.

King Harkinian ignored Lucius again. He did not need to turn to know Lucius held a dagger in his hand, but Lucius approached and waved it before him nonetheless.

"Well, I suppose if you don't have any last words then the better to get this over with."

"One question," King Harkinian stated just as Lucius raised the dagger.

Lucius lowered his hand. "Go on, but make it quick."

"Will Hyrule be enough for you?"

Lucius darkly chuckled. "Like everyone you assume it's about power, right? I don't care about power or accomplishments or beauty. I get my pleasure simply in seeing people acknowledge their darkest ambitions and watching them crumble under the weight of their morality. Everyone is weak just like you, Harkinian. Everyone pretends to have altruistic desires, but no one can resist the opportunity to satisfy their darkest ambitions without the fear of being exposed."

Lucius paused to thrust the dagger into the king's abdomen. King Harkinian slowly crumbled to the floor, holding his mortal wound.

"I stabbed you in the abdomen so that you have time to hear the rest of my answer..."

King Harkinian feigned interest, but determined to die while recollecting his pleasant memories. He closed his eyes, and the last image in his mind was Zelda happily embracing Link.

* * *

Shadowfolk stood on every corner in Link's lucid dream, but he oriented on one: his shadow self. Link did not wait long before he felt compelled to look behind him. There stood his ghastly twin who hostily regarded him with red eyes. Link slowly drew his sword and his shadow mimicked him. Suspecting that his shadow was testing him to see if he had the courage to deliver the first strike, Link tried a horizontal slice. His shadow easily guarded against the attack with a shield that seemed to have no more substance than air, but issued a clank as his sword contacted it nonetheless. Suddenly, in a fit of rage that caught Link off guard, the shadow launched a series of slices and thrusts that Link desperately parried. Link attempted to counter the assault, but the shadow always knew exactly where Link planned to strike and easily blocked any attempt.

_Melodia was right, _Link thought as he rolled away from the shadow's lunge. _He knows my every move._

Having a notion, Link held his shield before him and concentrated his energy into his sword. When he felt focused enough, he rapidly swung his sword before him creating a wave of energy that the shadow easily evaded. The shadow immediately countered with a slice that connected with Link's arm. Link immediately recoiled his arm, noticing blood seaping through his tunic. Suddenly enraged, Link rushed towards the shadow and delivered a vertical slice. The shadow's counterattack happened so fast that Link could not even sidestep. The shadow managed to leap onto Link's sword and thrust its blade into Link's chest. Link's sword and shield slipped from his grip as he collapsed on the cobblestone ground. His sword clambered within arm's reach, but Link lacked the strength to reach for it.

_How could I lose? _Link wondered in disbelief. Then he remembered...

The lucid dreams gave him a false sense of confidence. He was not truly improving. He only felt he was because each dream sequence had the outcome he wished. In truth, he had been out of practice for several years. It was no wonder he was such an easy opponent for his shadow. Link shamefully glanced down, and in doing so, noticed the Triforce of Courage glowing on his hand. Much to his surprise, he recalled Melodia as death loomed before him. What was it she said about his shadow? The words quickly came to him.

_It is your opposite in every way..._

Link realized the meaning behind Melodia's words just as his shadow raised its sword to deliver the final blow.

* * *

Lucius sat on one of the cushioned chairs in the king's room with a controlled smirk on his face as he as he awaited his afternoon tea. He could not believe how flawlessly his plans had fallen into place. Soon it would be time for him to move to another kingdom, but not before destroying Hyrule. The servant entered carrying a tray with the teapot filled to the brim.

"Your tea, sir," the servant said as he poured a cup.

"Your majesty," Lucius corrected.

"There is no need to address me so formally, sir," the servant responded.

Lucius' face flushed red with anger.

"I meant _me_, you fool. Call me your majesty!"

The servant apologized profusely and Lucius finally dismissed him after he had enough flattery. He took a delicate sip of the near-boiling tea. That was enough to cause him to double over in pain. He summoned the servant who appeared promptly.

"How does his majesty like the tea?" the servant nonchalantly asked.

Lucius was too busy gasping to respond.

"It was a housewarming gift from the late king complete with foliage from the yew tree," the servant spoke in the same tone as he did when annoucing guests.

Lucius experienced a sudden spasm before his body limply reclined on the wooden floor.

* * *

Link never broke his gaze from the Triforce of Courage, which reminded him of the biggest difference between him and his shadow. If Link represented courage, then his shadow must represent the opposite of courage which was fear. Link now realized that fearing his shadow's attacks was what constantly gave his shadow an edge. Courage was his shadow's weakness, and Link now had plenty of that. The Triforce of Courage suddenly flickered and engulfed Link in a bright light. His shadow forcefully brought its sword down, but the blade was repelled by the light. Link took advantage of his shadow's confusion and his own last measure of strength to grab his glowing sword and thrust it into his shadow. His shadow screeched in pain and rage as it slumped to the ground and diminished. The light from the Triforce of Courage faded just as Link awakened.

He was surprised to find that he was not injured as he was uncertain whether injuries from his lucid dream had any influence over reality. Link felt grateful that he had the chance to destroy the dark mirror so that none in Hyrule would fall subject to the same temptation.

* * *

News of King Harkinian's death traveled quickly across Hyrule and several gathered to attend his memorial. Zelda remained in a state of grief for several weeks during which Link would only see her as she dejectedly sauntered around the courtyard. He would always join her though she never spoke a word to him. She only carried a paper in one hand which she would look at for a few moments, then silently shed tears. On the day she finally spoke to him, Link was prepared to return indoors.

"Don't leave, Link. Please don't leave..." Zelda softly begged.

Link hurried over to her.

"I'm always here for you, Zelda."

She handed him the note in her hand.

"Link, I want to share this with you. It's a letter from my father. I've read it everyday and now I feel ready to fulfill his wishes."

Link glanced at her and then at the letter. It read:

My dearest Zelda,

As you sit reading this, I suspect you are feeling several things- grief for the way things have turned out, anger at me for my foolish decisions and perhaps even anger at yourself for not foreseeing these events in your dreams as you often do. While I so hope that you are not feeling any of these things, part of me feels deserving of your anger. I want you to despise me so that I can rest knowing that I have served penance for all of the wrong I have done to you. Now I realize that such a desire is selfish. Now I want nothing more than for you to overcome these horrible events and lead a happy life.

I suspect that my desire feels like a burden for you- particularly in these hard times. Your mother asked the same of me before she passed away and I always harbored a resentment because it seemed she was devaluing her impact on my life. If I was so happy with her, how could she expect me to be just as happy without her? Now I see differently. Now I see that we may never know why things happen the way they do, but in the end we are reflections of the places we have been, the things we have seen and the people we have known. Zelda, thank you so much for making my life the beautiful reflection that it is today. Although I have spent the past months in grief over the horrible things I have done, I feel that these months have only further impressed upon me the many joyous experiences throughtout my life. I pray that you also reach that point in your journey towards contentment, and perhaps during that time you might believe me when I say how sorry I am for all of the pain I have caused you. I can offer no explanations for my actions that would not also be petty excuses. I only hope that you will one day come to forgive me, not for my sake, but so that you can go on to lead a happy life free of anger and regrets.

I love you, my daughter.

Love,

Father

Link did not know what to say as he didn't feel that any of the standard condolescenes would convey his real sympathy for Zelda. Link was grateful when she ran into his arms and dismissed the need for words. They embraced for many moments as Link softly ran his fingers through Zelda's golden hair. When they finally parted, Link returned the letter to Zelda who looked at it thoughtfully before glancing again at Link.

"Link, I wanted to share this with you because I feel that my father expresses it better than I could. I know that I will never be happy if I keep reflecting on things so I'm ready to put everything behind me. Before that, though, I want to apologize to you. It was wrong of me to-"

Zelda was silenced as Link's lips suddenly met hers. Their kiss, initially soft and sweet as both silently said their apologies then progressed with renewed passion as they celebrated their mended relationship. When both finally seperated to catch their breath, it was Link who broke the silence.

"Zelda, we have both said and done horrible things but none of that matters anymore. All that matters is where we go from here..."

* * *

Link and Zelda spent every afternoon thereafter talking in the courtyards. Both shared their dreams and hopes for the future being careful not to dwell on regrets. Zelda quickly recovered from her slump and resumed her duties with an efficiency that impressed nearly every Hylian. One day while they were walking, Link felt it was time to ask Zelda a question he had been meaning to for a long time.

"Zelda, there is something I would like to tell you."

Link waited as her sapphire eyes gazed into his. The look she favored him with was one that Link often saw shared between elderly couples. It contained a flicker of the radiance of young love, but was dominated by the pride of a love that had withstood the perils and hardships of life. It was this look that gave Link the encouragement he sought. Link broke eye contact only for the time necessary to clasp both of Zelda's delicate hands in his. A blush crept to his face as he carefully prepared his next words.

"Zelda, we have both been through so much not just together but individually. I want the same thing for you that your father did...I want you to be happy and free from the hardships of life. Only, as much as I hate to admit it, I cannot be your hero. I can protect you from the villains that roam Hyrule, but I cannot protect you from the challenges of daily life. As hard as I try, I am not able to make you as happy as I want you to be...as happy as you deserve. But I love you. I have loved you for so long now and I know that I will continue to. I desire nothing more than to be by your side as your husband while we move past these hard times. That is, if you would be mine..."

Zelda lowered her head as she silently shed tears that fell to the finely cut grass below. She gazed up right as Link began fearing rejection and favored him with a smile so dazzling and loving it made his knees weak.

"Of course I'll marry you, Link!" Zelda happily exclaimed, then lowered her voice to a whisper. "I've always been yours..."

Unable to contain his joy, Link swept Zelda off her feet and twirled her around. Zelda laughed as Link nearly lost his balance and finally set her down in the shade of an oak tree. Link sat closely beside her and placed his index finger under her chin to tilt her head towards him. Zelda closed her eyes in anticipation and the two shared a kiss that caused their hearts to dance and sing with euphoric delight. They broke their kiss in time to see the Triforces on their hand glowing, which seemed to symbolize the bright future ahead.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I could not seem to get into the right set of mind, but I had a sudden inspiration today so I decided to go for it. I hope this lives up to the wait. Thank you!**


End file.
